Agents of W.A.D.E./Tropes
These are tropes of Agents of W.A.D.E.. Tropes *'Action Girl:' pretty much every female girl on it. *'Adaptational Dumbass:' Kitty. *'Adaptational Intelligence:' MJ. *'Adaptational Jerkass:' MJ and Felicia. *'Adptational Kindness:' Flash Thompson, at the point he and Peter are friendlier towards each other, even if that already happened in some other media. *'Adptational Nice Guy:' Deadpool is a far better person. *'Adaptational Villainy:' **Felicia once more. **Natasha, Wanda and Sue since they're under Amora's influence. *'Adapted Out:' **Neither Harry Osborn, Gwen Stacy or Liz Allan appear at all. **Captain America, Iron Man, Thor and Hulk don't appear. **While Red Skull doesn't appear on it, he is occasionally mentioned by the Spies, Sin or other Hydra members. *'Adorkable:' all three are this in different ways. *'Age Lift:' **Sin is a teenager in this title. **So is Star-Lord. **Black Cat was aged down to the same age as the Spies in order to her advances towards Peter don't become too pervy and pedophilic due to the age difference between them. *'Affectionate Parody:' the series is inspired by Totally Spies! and the spy genre in general. *'Alpha Bitch:' Felicia, Sinthea and sometimes MJ. *'Ambiguously Bi:' Felicia *'Ambiguously Gay:' TBD *'Badass Adorable:' the main Spies. *'Badass Bookworm:' MJ. *'Berserk Button:' **Do never mock MJ's lack of powers since she takes it very seriously. **Kitty hates it when crazy-related. **preferentially related to Scott *'Big Applesauce:' most of the events are set in New York City. *'Big Bad:' several examples, especially TBD. *'Blessed with Suck:' MJ's lack of powers actually show some sort of TBD, especially since it helped her to TBD. *'Blonde, Brunette, Redhead:' Cassie (blonde), Kitty (brunette) and MJ (redhead). *'Beauty, Brains and Brawn:' Kitty (beauty), MJ (brains) and Cassie (brawn). *'Boobs of Steel:' out of all females in this title, Superia is probably the bustiest character on it. *'Butt-Monkey:' Kitty suffers the most of it, but not even MJ and Cassie are safe of it. *'Canada, Eh?:' both Deadpool and Wolverine were born in Canada. *'Clingy Jealous Girl:' do never flirt with Peter in front of MJ. **Kitty learned the hard way with it. *'Cloudcuckoolander:' TBD *'Composite Character:' the comic's MJ is a cross between her her original counterpart and Gwen Stacy. *'Corrupt the Cutie:' this happens a lot. *'Daddy's Girl:' Sin is mentioned to be very spoiled by Red Skull. *'Distracted by the Sexy:' Kitty would stop a battle just to flirt with any boy she finds cute. *'Dumb Blonde:' Cassie due to her naïvety. *'Expy:' some readers compare this incarnation of MJ to DC's Barbara Gordon, also known as Batgirl and Oracle: both are redheads, both are very smart, both are heroines and both date a fellow hero (Spider-Man in MJ's case and Nightwing in Batgirl's case). *'Face-Heel Turn:' W.A.D.E.'s original Spies become loyal to Amora and betrayed Wade. *'Fiery Redhead:' MJ. *'First Girl Wins:' **Despite all girls who tried to get a chance with him, Peter stayed loyal to MJ, since they've always been close to each other. **Deadpool mentioned that he broke up with Death and went back to Vanessa since he admitted that it ain't funny to be immortal when his true love is gone. *'Getting Crap Past the Radar:' there are plenty of adult jokes. *'Girly Bruiser:' all three mains fit, especially Kitty. *'Has a Type:' Kitty has a preference for guys named Peter. *'Heel-Face Turn:' Star-Lord betrays the Mandarin after learning that his targets are actually nice people and basically helps them by joining W.A.D.E., besides gaining the affections of Kitty. *'Heroes Want Redheads:' MJ was able to hook up with Peter Parker, also known as Spider-Man. *'Hollywood Nerd:' TBD *'Hormone-Addled Teenager:' Kitty. *'Intergenerational Friendship:' **The main trio (in their mid-to-late teens) with Deadpool (in his early thirties). **Kitty with Wolverine (an apparently immortal figure physically in his early fifties). *'Jerkass:' TBD *'Jerk with a Heart of Gold:' MJ and sometimes Kitty. *'Lovable Alpha Bitch:' MJ. *'Love Triangle:' Peter/MJ/Doreen. *'Lovely Angels:' the main trio. *'Most Common Super Power:' TBD *'Ms. Fanservice:' a lot of people. *'Nerds are Sexy:' MJ. *'Official Couple:' **Spider-Man and MJ way before the events of the first issue. **Star-Lord and Shadowcat starting with TBD. *'Redheads Are Uncool:' even if she's still everyone's favorite redhead, MJ isn't treated fairly. *'Slapstick Knows No Gender:' the girls aren't safe from slapstick. *'Stepford Smiler:' Lily Hollister. *'Team Mom:' MJ is often seen as the most mature of the trio. *'The Big Damn Kiss:' the famous kiss from the 2002 Spider-Man film is spoofed in the first issue as MJ kisses Peter after revealing that she already knew his true identity. *'The Ditz:' Kitty. *'The Fashionista:' TBD *'Tomboy and Girly Girl:' TBD *'Town Girls:' **Femme: Kitty. **Butch: Cassie. **Neither: MJ. *'Valley Girl:' TBD Trivia *'Dawson Casting:' all teenagers are voiced by adults in the webshorts. *'Dueling Works:' with DC Super Hero Girls. *'Role Reprisal:' in the webshorts... **Andrea Baker reprises her role as MJ from the 2005 Ultimate Spider-Man video game. **Josh Keaton reprises his Spider-Man role from The Spectacular Spider-Man. **As usual, Steven Blum voices Wolverine. ** *'Rule 34 - Creator Reactions:' TBD * YMMV *'Best Known for the Fanservice:' like its inspiration, the comic is known for showing the female leads in fetishy situations and occasionally in revealing clothes like swimming suits or, in the worse case scenario, slave outfits. *'Designated Hero:' TBD *'Designated Monkey:' Kitty. *'Designated Villain:' TBD *'Complete Monster:' **The Mandarin was willing to kill Cassie on live television. He has also hired Star-Lord to kill the Spies and set up a full blown bombing of W.A.D.E.'s HQ. **Mysterio attempted to destroy New York City as well as having a perverted pedophilic crush on Cassie. **Amora kidnapped W.A.D.E.'s original Spies and brainwashed them into serving her, eventually having them nearly kill the new Spies. *'Evil is Cool:' TBD *'Evil is Sexy:' **Amora **In the opposite gender's case, we can agree that Mysterio is pretty hot. *'Squick:' Mysterio, a villain in his 30s, has a rather creepy obsession with teenage Cassie Lang. One word for it: ew! *'What Do You Mean, This is For Kids?:' TBD Funny * Heartwarming * Tear Jerker * Nightmare Fuel * Ho Yay *There are hints that Felicia and Sinthea are in love. * Category:Tropes Category:Agents of W.A.D.E. Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas